


Soldier's Pet

by DragonGoesMoo



Series: Moo's attempt at the Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captivity, Gen, Hurt Tony, I Don't Even Know, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGoesMoo/pseuds/DragonGoesMoo
Summary: The Asset usually didn't get rewarded but he did today.Fills my R5 Square: Captivity





	Soldier's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is not as kinky or smutty as it sounds. Honestly I think it sucks but ehhh. That's what happens when you write on little to no sleep. 
> 
> Also Warning:  
> Bucky refers to himself as It and asset a lot. Though I'd put a heads up just in case
> 
> I also have never done a bingo before so if this doesn't have enough Tony in it or something let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway though :)

“Here Soldier, a present. Do what you want with him.” The Handler said as a man was shoved through the cell door. He stumbled, catching himself just before running into the Asset, and glared at the Handler as the cell door slammed shut. The man sighed, shoulders slumping, as he turned back to stare at the Asset. The man’s left eye was swollen shut and he had blood trickling from his hairline. The blue light in his chest illuminated the small dimly lit cell and made his gaunt face seem even more pale and drawn. The Asset was going to just kill the man like all the others the Handler sent down here, even It knew death was kinder than what HYDRA could do, but the fiery determination It saw in the man’s eyes made It pause. Blue eyes with that same look flashed across his vision as a wave of protectiveness slammed into him, making him flinch. He had never felt anything as strong as this new urge to keep the man safe and cared for as best he could.

“Sit.” The Asset said, shaking Its head to clear it before ripping a piece off the thin sheet on the bed the man was lowing himself onto. It wet it in the small sink on the other side of the cell then crouched in front of the man. Slowly, It raised its hand to the man’s head and started to clean his face. The man just stared, sharp eye scrutinising Its every move.

“Don’t worry,” the man said, “I’ll get us out of here.” The Asset didn’t acknowledge the man, just kept cleaning his wounds. There was no escape from HYDRA. The man would learn in time, they all did.

“I’m Tony by the way,” The man murmured, leaning heavily against the wall behind the bed, “You got a name?”

“Asset” It said, gently pushing the man, Tony, to lay flat on the bed. His eyes were closed before his head hit the mattress. The Asset sat beside him, watching as he slept. It knew the man might be gone by the morning, dragged away to be experimented on or put through the Chair, and didn’t want to waste a moment with him. Air whistled through a gap in his teeth where It guessed one of them was knocked out. Suddenly it wasn’t Tony in front of him, but a skinny blond whose face was blurred except for the same striking blue eyes as before, his chest heaving and breaths whistling. He didn’t know who this skinny man was but had the feeling that he should, it was important that he remembered, though he didn’t know why exactly. He blinked and was back in the cell with Tony sleeping next to him.

Staring at the sleeping man in front of It, the Asset decided that it didn’t matter who the man in Its visions was because even if It knew, nothing could be done about it. HYDRA controlled the world even if no one knew it. The Asset would stay, ignore these visions and take care of his Handler’s gift.


End file.
